


Key to His Heart

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [23]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Open to Interpretation, POV Angel (BtVS), Poignant, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel's heart is a dilapidated door. He will never comprehend how Cordelia managed to get inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Picture I" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/
> 
> I included the picture with the drabble.

Angel's heart is a dilapidated door: rusted, disintegrating knocker and lock with weather-beaten driftwood panels. Ancient and forbidding, yet still capable of splintering apart at the slightest kick.

He will never comprehend how Cordelia managed to get inside. She never knocked, and she didn't bust down the door. He doesn't remember opening the door for her. She must have fashioned a key that wouldn't break in the rusty lock and entered while he wasn't looking.

Now, she's squatting and stubbornly refusing to go. Angel should make Cordelia leave, but he can't. Truthfully, he wishes she would stay with him forever.

 


End file.
